Getting to know you
by silverbolt1
Summary: Amy tells the story of her first encounters with Rebecca, Delilah gets jealous of her sister talking to Angela and The Wolf is about to get his first taste from an old enemy. (Apologies for no stories here lately, the latest ones I've done were too adult


**__**

The Wolf Saga:

Getting to know you

Part one

By Silverbolt

E-mail: Silverbolt2012@hotmail.com

**__**

The Wolf and Aaron Conners Created by Silverbolt

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorised by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Silverbolt.

Reviews can be found 

****

Previously on Gargoyles…

Rebecca flung her arms round her twin much to the surprise of Delilah, but slowly she wrapped her own arms round the mute and started to cry.

"My sister." She wept "My very own family! My… very own big sister!"

Rebecca looked at Delilah, surprised at the comment.

Her? A big sister?

She nodded happily and pulled Delilah into another hug.

Yes.

She liked the sound of that.

*****

Angela looked at Amy oddly "are you two… lovers?" She asked.   
  
Amy blushed a little "does it really look like that?" She asked with a sad sort of smirk.   
  
"Well I…."   
  
"We're not." Amy said sternly "We're just friends… the best of friends and I…. And I-I don't want to loose her!" She howled "I don't wanna loose her! I don't! I don't! But I am! She's never going to want me now! She's got what she wants and now she won't-won't want me-ee-ee-eeeeeeeee!" She sobbed as she broke down on Angela who tried so desperately to calm the young woman down until two gentle hands pulled Amy by the shoulders and turned her round.   
  
"Ruh-Rebecca?" Amy whispered tearfully as she looked into the eyes of her best friend.   
  
^ How dare you? ^ Rebecca signed angrily ^ How dare you think such things? ^   
  
"I-I just…"   
  
^ I will NEVER leave you! ^ Rebecca took her sister's hand and placed it into Amy's own. ^ We are friends… family ^ She hugged Amy ^ I love you. ^   
  
Rebecca wrote the word **FAMILY** to Delilah and then pointed to Amy.   
  
Delilah nodded her head, understanding with a smile as she held Amy's hand. "You are Rebecca's friend… her family… that makes us family too." She said as she and Rebecca pulled Amy into a long loving hug.   
  
Elisa watched with Aaron and Leo from a distance. She saw a that a new family was born that night, and somehow she knew, as she watched the three, that nothing would ever break it up.

~Blood Sisters 2: Part 3~

"Hello Amy." Delilah said, cheerfully "are we going to play cards now?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yup, but I've gotta warn you, nobody beats me when it comes to playing Hearts." Amy grinned, as she held up the cards.

Both of the clones' eyes brightened, as they both skipped away into the living room, holding hands… leaving Amy to turn off the light.

~That One Magical Night~

*****

****

Amy's apartment, present day…

"Got any… threes?" Delilah asked Rebecca with uncertainty if that was the correct thing to ask, as she looked down at her cards.

Rebecca gave a cheesy grin and waved her hand like she was using a fishing rod.

"You're telling me to… go fish?" Delilah asked. Rebecca nodded and looked at her white haired sister with concern, as Delilah threw her cards down on the table in frustration. "I'm no good at this game." 

Delilah sighed, as she folded her arms angrily.

"You'll get used to it." Amy replied with a chuckle, as she put her own cards down. "Maybe we should leave it for now?" The Goth suggested.

Delilah and Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you guys want something to eat?" Amy asked, as she stood up from the table.

"Yes please." Delilah said.

"Okay, I'll go make us some sandwiches then." The Goth said, as she walked to the kitchen to fix up some sandwiches.

*****

Amy came back into the living room a few minutes later carrying a large tray of food, but Rebecca and Delilah were no longer there.

Where did they go? Amy wondered, as she put the food down on the table. The giggling from the bedroom however answered her question.

She opened the door and saw the cloned twins sitting on the side of the bed, looking at Rebecca's drawings.

"You're very talented." Delilah said, causing Rebecca's cheeks to go bright red.

"Yeah she is, she's always been creative." Amy said, as she sat next to them. "Remember that time when you used my lip sticks to make that drawing on the wall?"

Rebecca nodded. She remembered doing that. It had been fun. 

"You must have lots of interesting stories." Delilah said, "you must have done more things in your life than I have anyway." She sighed.

Rebecca gave her a comforting little pat on the back.

"Well Rebecca and me have had a few adventures, haven't we girl?" Amy said with a grin.

Rebecca nodded happily in agreement.

"Could you tell me some of them?" Delilah asked hopefully, "there's so many things I don't know about either of you."

"What would you like to know?" Amy asked, as she bit into a sandwich.

Delilah looked down at the bed "well… there is one thing I'd like to know…" She scratched her head in confusion, "how come there's only one bed? Don't you need two?"

Amy shuffled her feet and smiled, as her cheeks went red. "We uh… both sleep in the same bed."

"You do?" The young clone exclaimed "why?"

Amy put a hand through her hair, as she moved more onto the bed and crossed her legs. "Well…" She began…

****

Amy's apartment one and a half years ago…

The mute snatched her food from Amy, as the Goth brought their dinners in and dashed back to the sofa and started to shovel the food into her mouth. Taking the odd pause to glare at Amy before shovelling more food into her mouth again using her hands instead of the fork provided.

"Um… okay… help yourself." Amy said, as she sat down on the sofa herself, or at least tried to anyway because as she bent her legs to sit, the silent woman put her feet to stop her and bared her teeth at the Goth. "Okay, okay I'll sit on the floor." She sighed.

She gave Amy thing another nasty glare and shuffled into a more comfortable position, but making sure her legs were still in the same place to stop Amy thing taking away any of her sofa. It was her sofa! Not Amy thing's!

They both ate in silence as they watched the TV; Amy opened her mouth a few times to say something, but closed it just as quickly. This person she had taken in didn't seem to trust Amy. She had seemed okay in the hospital, but quickly afterwards she had become nastier, not violent or anything… just… less trusting.

"You know…" Amy said as she put her fork down on the tray and looked up of the red and black haired woman "If you want, maybe we could go shopping tomorrow?" She said, smiling encouragingly "I think you need some better clothes than the ones you've got on now."

This fact was quite true, Amy had got some old clothes of hers, but unfortunately they were a little bit on the small size for the mute.

The mute stared at Amy for moment, almost as if she was trying to work out what she was saying, but she then bared her teeth and threw a pillow at the Goth.

"Ow!" Amy yelped as she rubbed her head "Okay… fine, I tried." The mute threw another pillow at her "Hey! Could you try to be a little nicer?" Amy said with an annoyed tone as she stood up and jumped out of the way on another pillow. "Would you stop that?" Amy asked, trying to stay as calm as possible as the woman picked up a pillow from the floor with a wicked smile, as if it was a game, and tossed it at Amy, but the pillow missed and knocked a lamp over instead. The Goth gave a gasp and dived at the floor, grabbing the lamp just millimetres before it became a jigsaw puzzle. 

Amy breathed a sigh of relief whilst the mute woman just clapped her hands in wicked glee. "Well I'm glad you found that funny." She huffed, as she put the lamp back on the table. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up to the heavens "I'm getting a drink." She said, as she looked at the woman who had lost interest with Amy and was now flicking through the channels of the television.

The Goth couldn't help but smile a little, as she walked into the kitchen part of her apartment and poured herself some pineapple juice. She thought about asking her houseguest if she would like some too, but decided not to, who knows what that woman would use it for.

That woman…

Come to think about… she hadn't even given the mute a name yet. The doctors had said that the woman had suffered an extreme case of amnesia, so much in fact that she didn't know what anything was, nor did she know how to read or write, it was as if she was a child trapped in an adults body. Her moods seemed to change as well. When she had first woken up she had seemed okay, but now…

She walked back into the other room, preparing herself to duck if the mute had got her hands on the pillows again, but as Amy got closer, she couldn't help but smile as she saw that the mute was fast asleep.

Amy looked at the clock on the wall yawned when she saw the time. "Guess I'll just go to bed." She said sleepily and grinned as she slowly crept to her bedroom, trying desperately not to make a sound because if she didn't…

Amy turned the doorknob and winced when it squeaked loudly as she turned it. _PleaseGod! PleaseGod! PleaseGod!_ She prayed silently, hoping that the woman hadn't heard…

WHAM! 

Amy was pushed out of the way as a blur of black and red dashed past her and slammed the door on her face, the sound of a key turning was quickly heard a few seconds later.

Amy groaned as she saw the pineapple juice had spilt all down her top, and once again the mute had taken her bed.

"Excuse me?" Amy said meekly as she tapped on the door "But that's _my_ bed, you sleep on the couch remember?" A thump on the other side of the door signified that the taller woman knew… but didn't care. "Okay _fine_ you can sleep in there again tonight, but you're sleeping on the couch tomorrow." She said sternly. Another thud came from the door, probably saying that the woman didn't care at all.

The Goth sighed and went back into the other room and pulled out a blanket from behind the couch and promptly lay down on it. Lay down on the couch like she had for the past couple of days since the woman had decided she preferred Amy's bed and had forcibly removed the Goth whilst she'd been sleeping in it. Amy sighed one more time and fell fast asleep…

*****

The mute woman smiled nastily as she pulled off her clothes and climbed into bed, snuggling deeply into the covers and lay her head on the fluffy pillows.

This was her comfy thing now, it was all hers now, and it didn't belong to that Amy thing anymore.

She moved herself in the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position, but she just couldn't feel right. She punched the pillows a few times as well, but that didn't work either.

She gave up a few minutes later and just stared up at the ceiling, she just didn't seem to feel sleepy. Maybe if she turned off the light…

She was about to get up when suddenly the light went out by itself! The mute looked at the bulb in confusion when a flash of light followed by an almighty rumble came from outside the window. It nearly sent the mute ten-foot in the air in fright.

She felt like her heart was trying to escape through her mouth as she sat there, shock still and breathing quickly when another flash of light lit up the room for a spilt second followed once again by the loud roar.

She would have screamed in terror if she could, but instead she dived under the bed covers shaking like a leaf, and yet still the scary light flashed outside and the mighty rumble shook through the room. She hid under the bed, but once the next flash of light came she ran at the door, running straight into it. 

Once she had recovered she started to claw at the door in utter terror until she got her wits back just enough to turn the key in the lock and opened the door, running as if instinctively to the nearest person she could find…

*****

Amy was having the most wonderful dream about pink elephants when someone jumped on top of her, tapping her head several times.

"Uh… Rebecca stop doing tha…!" She opened her eyes to see it wasn't her sister tapping her head, but the mute. "Hey would you stop that?" She murmured sleepily as she closed her eyes just as another flash of light struck and the loud rumble roared and felt a pair of shivering arms wrapped round her. 

"Hey, I told you to knock that… off…?" She was expecting the woman to give her that angry stare that she had been giving Amy for the past few weeks, but instead the woman was staring at her with fear, terror and tears welling in her eyes… just like the first time she had woken up. "What's the matter?" She asked with sudden concern as the lighting struck again and the woman squeezed her in fright.

Once Amy had managed to pry the scared mute off her, she smiled kindly, "It's just lightning you know," She felt like she should be horrible to this mute for being scared of such a petty thing, but she just couldn't force herself to do that. "You're scared… aren't you?" She asked softly.

The mute bared her teeth and looked at Amy thing angrily.

__

Scared? How dare this Amy thing say she was scared? She was a big, brave…

The lightning struck again and a moment later, Amy was nursing a cheek that the mute had stepped on whilst trying to jump over the side of the couch in fright.

"Hey… you don't need to be frightened." Amy said as she looked over the side to see the woman hugging her legs as she rocked from side to side. Amy pushed herself off the couch and crouched down to the mute, gently wiping the tears from the terrified woman's eyes and put her arms around her, "There's no need to be frightened girl… I'm here… I'll protect you."

The mute stared at Amy in shock; there was something in those words that made her chest feel funny. She was hesitant at first, but she put her arms around Amy, hugging her as tightly as she could before Amy helped her up and pulled her gently to the window as lighting struck again, the mute tried to pull away at first until Amy made her look outside.

The mute stared in awe as she saw the lighting strike again… it looked so… beautiful now.

Amy smiled at her and for the first time ever… the mute smiled back.

Amy led her back to bed later after the thunder and lightning finally ended, the power came back on and she tucked her in with a mug of hot chocolate. The black and red haired woman watched in interest as Amy went into the nearby wardrobe and pulled out a stuffed teddy bear. "Here." Amy said as she handed it to the woman "This is Fred Bear, he used to protect me when I was a kid… you can have him now if you want."

The mute took it and smiled in wonderment as she stroked its fur. She looked up and smiled with a nod.

Amy rubbed the back on her neck "Well… good night." She turned and started to walk towards the exit when she felt something soft hit her in the back. She turned round and looked down to see the Teddy bear and the woman pointing to it, hoping for her to give it back. Amy picked it up cautiously and handed it to her. She gave a cried as the mute, still smiling, grabbed her arm and pulled her into bed with her, covering her with the blankets. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, almost uncertain where this sudden affection was coming from as the mute snuggled up to her.

"You want me to sleep with you?" The Goth inquired, biting her lip nervously due to the obvious fact that the other woman was completely naked!

The taller woman nodded her head hopefully, her eyes glistening with a deep need.

"Well…" The mute put her hand on Amy's thigh and ran her fingers down her leg sending shivers up her spine "…Since you put it that way, I guess it wouldn't hurt just this once."

The mute hugged Amy again happily and kissed her on the cheek, before resting her head on the pillow.

Amy froze as she suddenly realised the woman had kissed her, but shook it off, "You know, maybe it's time I gave you a name." Amy sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, starting to blush now from the kiss.

The silent woman looked at her with interest and pointed to herself.

"Yeah," Amy said as she sat up and looked at the woman thoughtfully "How about… Jocasta?"

The mute shook her head.

"Okay…um… Melody?" Amy said, "Nah, that name doesn't fit you. How about Lana?"

The mute shook her head; she didn't like those names. Her mind was trying to think of names she had heard and there was one name in particular that Amy had called her. She pointed to a photo of Amy's family on the bedside table that the Goth had shown her once.

"You want to be called Amy?" The Goth smirked.

The mute shook her head wildly and pointed to the blonde woman next to Amy.

Amy went pale "Rebecca…? Yuh- you want that name?" She croaked.

The mute nodded her head happily. That was the perfect name.

Amy looked away "Maybe you shouldn't have that name, maybe something else? Emma? Elizabeth? Jennifer? My mothers aunt had an interesting name maybe you'd like…"

The woman shook her head, she put her hands together, pleading, and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

Amy gave in; it didn't look like the mute was going to change her mind. "Rebecca it is then."

*****

****

Present day…

Rebecca smiled at the memory of getting her name and listened as Amy told more.

"…And then the next morning, Leo comes over and Rebecca opens the door and he's like, scared out of his wits. I mean, I think he was surprised because she didn't have any clothes on and I like, say 'what's wrong, you're acting like you've never seen her naked before' and he says 'Yeah, but this time she's not covered in blo…" Amy winced on realising what she had nearly said.

Rebecca looked at the ground sadly, instinctively rubbing her scared throat

Delilah looked sympathetically at the two; "I should have been there." She whispered miserably, as she bit her lip. 

Amy smiled kindly at her best friends twin and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder "Don't worry about it, you're here now, that's what matters." She said, "And besides it's not like Rebecca hasn't had a bad life." The mute nodded her head in agreement to say she hadn't.

****

AMY AND LEO TOOK CARE OF ME. She wrote.

"And you've grown up a lot since then too." Amy smirked, "ever since you came out of that coma..."

__

"Coma?" Delilah gasped, "what happened?"

"She was in a coma for a month… She got beaten up pretty bad…" Amy rubbed her arm "…I guess that's why I took her into my home in the first place… And the way she acted when she came out of the coma…" She smiled at the memory "I just knew in my heart I had to look after her, she didn't have anywhere else to go…"

*****

****

Manhattan hospital; Room 302: One year, five months and two weeks ago…

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Amy said with a beaming smile as she knocked on the door before walking in carrying an armful of books. "I've brought you some more books." She said as she set them down on the bedside table and then sat on the nearby chair.

The Goth looked at the woman… linked up to machines; her neck stitched up like that… that unhappy expression that nobody seemed to see except her.

A tear tried to force its way out of Amy's eye, as she remembered how she was told, once she had brought this mysterious woman to the hospital, that someone had torn out her vocal cords, beaten her into a coma and… She couldn't even bring herself to say the words that the doctors had used, what they think might have been committed against her body…

Raped…

How could _anyone_ do such a thing to another human being? What had this woman done to deserve such a thing?

If she ever found the person who did this to the woman, she would… do something… though she didn't know what exactly that something was yet?

"So, what do you want to read today?" Amy asked pleasantly, as she pulled her seat closer to the bed and picked up the top book. Though she knew that the woman wouldn't reply… the doctors said she would never be able to talk again… might not ever wake up again… "How about this one, it's my favourite actually. Pongwiffy: A witch of Dirty Habits." She smiled as she opened the first page and started to read out loud.

"Witch Sharkadder, my old friend, welcome to my new home…" She started and continued to read the next few pages, but got bored and sneaked on a few chapters, well… it wasn't as if the woman would realise. She continued to explain how the witch was looking for a pet familiar, but the only one she got was a German hamster who attacked anyone who said the word 'pet'.

She continued to read from there until "Excuse me miss, but visiting hours are over now." Said a nurse, as she tapped on the door.

Amy looked up from her book "could you give me a few more minutes?" She asked desperately, as she held up the book "I just want to finish reading this chapter to her."

The nurse smiled kindly at the Goth wannabe and nodded her head to say she could. "But only a few more minutes." She warned.

Amy waited until the nurse had closed the door before getting back to her read. "Now where was I? Oh yeah…" She put a hand to her mouth, as she started to yawn loudly, "God, I forgot I haven't had much sleep lately because you." She said sleepily. She looked at her watch "Okay, maybe I'll read you the rest tomorrow." She pulled the chair up a little more to the bed and placed her head between her crossed arms. "You wouldn't mind if I just rested my eyes for a *yawn*… for a minute would…" The second she closed her eyes she fell fast asleep as one of the other woman's fingers moved…

*****

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep.

"Cheep, cheep, cheep…"

"Uh… Rebecca don't go… don't go…"

The woman opened her eyes, slowly. All the while, the sounds buzzed through her head.

She blinked a few times, wondering what the sounds were as she sat up. She looked up at the ceiling and around the room as she shook her head and moved the few strands of… whatever it was on her head, not knowing that it was her hair. She looked down at her chest and saw things sticking to it. She took hold of them and curiously pulled them off and as soon as she had, a piercing noise replaced the beeping sound.

She put her hands to her ears to try and block the nasty noise, but it wouldn't stop. She picked up the wires and stuck them to her chest again and the single tone stopped. She looked at the wires curiously and pulled them off her chest again and the single tone started again. She tried it a few times and decided she preferred the beeping sound compared to the other.

"Cheep, cheep, cheep…"

The woman's ears pricked up from the sound and looked towards the window where two creatures were fluttering their wings.

__

Cheep, cheep? The woman thought as she stared at the things in awe.

She wondered what they tasted like.

As she pulled away the covers she noticed something next to her that seemed to be mumbling something.

She cautiously crept closer to it and sniffed its black hair. It smelt funny.

She gave it a testing prod with her finger.

"Uh…" Came the reply.

The woman's eyes brightened, becoming more interested in the sounds as she started to prod again and again.

"Uh… 'Becca stop that…." The thing mumbled "Stop… quit it… REBECCA I SAID STOP!" The thing shouted as it shot up in size to stare at the mute with an annoyed look.

The mute jumped back in fear as the thing raised its voice, but then the thing stared at her in shock.

"Oh my God, you're awake!" It gasped.

The black and red haired woman backed away in fear and jumped off the bed, diving straight into a corner and curled into a ball, trying desperately to hide herself.

"Hey… hey it's okay." The thing said softly "I'm not going to hurt you."

The mute could hear the thing start to get closer to her. She looked up and stared in fear as the thing smiled at her.

"Don't be afraid." The thing said kindly "nobody here is going to hurt you, you're safe."

The mute blinked at the thing a few times, unsure of what this thing was doing.

"I'm Amy… Amy Hart, what's your name?"

The mute continued to stare in confusion.

The black haired thing suddenly looked as if she had said something wrong. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that." The Amy thing apologised as she stood up and quickly grabbed a pen and some paper. "Here, you can use this."

The silent woman cautiously took the pen and paper and sniffed them, before experimentally biting them.

"No, no, you don't eat them!" The Amy thing said quickly pulling the pen and paper from the mute's mouth. "You write with them, see?" It started to draw lines on the paper. "Now, you try."

The mute took the paper and experimentally drew a line on the paper, then another, then another. Soon she was scribbling lines all over the paper, much to the dismay of the Amy thing who was watching her, as if what she doing was wrong, but who cared? The mute was enjoying this.

The silent woman looked up from her scribbling when she heard another sound and saw another thing, in a white dress, looking at her in surprise.

"Oh my goodness!" It said in shock, dropping a tray on the floor.

*****

****

Some hours later…

After the nurse had got over her inertial shock and had informed the doctors of the mute's awakening, which had shocked all of them. Someone finally talked to Amy who had been pushed to one side since the doctors had come to examine the mute.

Amy was sitting with Leo outside the room when a man came out of the room, holding a clipboard and appeared to be nursing his right eye. Two others followed him, but they went away muttering something rude about the woman after one had closed the door.

"What happened to you?" Leo inquired, as he looked up at the doctor.

The doctor removed his hand to reveal a black eye. "She didn't like me taking her pen and paper away." He said through gritted teeth.

Amy tried to hide a smile as she spoke "So… how is she?" She asked, "Is she okay?"

"Her wounds have healed on her neck and she seems okay everywhere else, but unfortunately…" He paused as he looked at his notes.

"Yes?" Amy asked impatiently.

"She has one of the worst cases of amnesia I've ever seen, she doesn't know anything, it's as if she's a blank slate."

"She doesn't know _anything_?" Amy asked, sounding extremely upset.

"She probably wouldn't even know what two plus two is." The doctor said grimly, just as his beeper went off "now if you excuse me, I have to go see another patient. I'll be back soon."

As soon as he had gone, Amy broke down in tears.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Leo asked as he put an arm round his friend's shoulder.

"How could someone do that to her? What did she do?" She wept "Nobodies even reported her missing."

"Yeah, you'd think someone with pointed ears and fangs would get _someone's_ attention."

"And where is she going to go after she leaves the hospital? What's she going to do?" Amy asked, as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well, gee I never thought about that," Leo said as he scratched the top of his head, "I mean who _would_ look… after… Ho no! Amy, don't even think about it!" Leo moaned as he saw the glint in his Goth friends eyes.

"_I_ can look after her." Amy said sternly, "I could do it, she wouldn't be any trouble at all!"

"Hello?! Amy?" Leo said in disbelief, tapping the top of his friend's skull. "Are you nuts? You can't do something like that!"

"No… You're wrong Leo, I can do it," she said as she rubbed the top of her head. "You didn't see the look on her face… She looked so scared, so helpless," Amy stood up and started to open the door to the room, "I don't know why, but I feel like she… OH MY GOD NO!" Amy screamed as she saw the woman start to climb out of the window.

"Ho No!" Leo gasped, as he ran at the window just as the woman began to fall, grabbing one leg whilst Amy grabbed the other.

The woman seemed to be putting up a fight, as they pulled her in and she tried to jump out the window again, luckily Leo held onto her tightly enough.

The mute continued to stare at the cheeping thing as it flew away and she would have gotten it too if these things hadn't stop her.

She didn't like them!

"And you say you wanna look after her?!" Leo shouted as the mute finally gave up and moved back to sit on the bed and bare her teeth at them with hostile intent. 

Amy looked sadly at the woman, who just gave her a hateful stare back.

"Yes."

*****

****

Present Day…

"She was that bad?" Delilah said in awe, as she unfolded her legs.

"Oh yeah," Amy laughed "but she got better, isn't that right girl?" Amy asked as she looked behind Delilah and smiled as she saw that Rebecca had fallen asleep. "Guess the excitement tired her out." She said softly.

Delilah smiled at her sisters sleeping form and stood up. "I should go now, you probably want to get some sleep yourself don't you?"

"Are you kidding? It's only nine O' Clock, I'll just watch some TV for a while… you're welcome to stay if you want." Amy offered.

Delilah shook her head "No thank you, I should get home, it's my turn to patrol."

"Well if you're sure…" Amy said, as she opened the screen door for the clone to go through. "Night Delilah."

"Good night Amy, tell my sister I said good bye." The gargoyle said as she stepped out to the balcony, spread her wings and glided off.

Once Delilah was gone Amy walked back into the bedroom and pulled a blanket from the bedside cabinet and pulled it over her sleeping friend.

"Good night girl." She whispered before biting her lip and hesitantly bent closer to Rebecca's face. "I love you." She said quietly, as she kissed her on cheek and left, closing the door on. 

*****

****

Castle Wyvern, The nursery…

"…And the big bad wolf fell into the pot of boiling water, and the three little pigs lived happily ever after. The end." Lex read before closing the book, followed by the gleeful clapping of Alex.

"Again uncle Lex! Again!" He giggled.

"Sorry kiddo, but its time you went to sleep."

"Don't wanna nap! Want another story!" The child huffed.

"Yeah, but you'll be grouchy in the morning."

"No nap!"

"Alex." The small gargoyle said sternly.

"But…"

"No buts Alexander." The cyborg warned. "Or no story tomorrow."

The thought of no story terrified the child into submission "Okay." He sighed.

**__**

"Gee, Lex aren't you being a bit harsh on the kid?" Asked The Wolf, as he stepped into the nursery.

"Oh, hey Wolf." Lex greeted. "What are you doing here?"

**__**

"Well I'm pretty sure you would…"

"Big Bad Wolf!" Alex cried, as he stared at the werewolf in awe.

"Uh, no Alex that's not…" Lex started.

**__**

"Yeah that's right, I am." The Wolf grinned as he struck himself into a fearsome pose **_"That's me all right, the Big Bad Wolf! And I'm gonna huff and I'm gonna puff and then I'm gonna blow your castle down!"_**

Lex gulped, as he saw the flick of green light beginning to illuminate from the child's eyes. "Wolf I really wouldn't…"

**__**

"Ah come on Lex I'm only playing, I…hey, what's with his eyes?" The Wolf asked curiously, as he saw the boy raise his small hands up in the air.

"Don't worry Uncle Lex, I'll protect you!"

"Alex, NO!"

But it was too late.

**__**

"Lex, what's going on, what's…?" The Wolf suddenly began to feel his feet move away from the ground **_"HEY!"_** He yelped, as he was levitated off the floor and began to touch the ceiling **_"WHAT IS THIS?!"_** He cried, as Alex started to move his hand up and down, causing the werewolf to smash into the ceiling repeatedly. **_"OW! OW! OW! STOP THAT!"_** He screamed.

"Big Bad Wolf go bye bye!" The child laughed evilly.

**__**

"PUTMEDOWN! OW! PUTMEDOWN! OW! PUTMEDOWN! OW!"

"Big Bad Wolf go in the pot!" The child cried and clenched his fists together and closed his eyes in concentration.

The Wolf's eyes widened in terror, as a large green blob appeared underneath him and started to form a shape along with three other blobs.

**__**

"DON'T put me down!" He screamed, as the blob turned into a huge boiling pot of water, and the three smaller blobs transformed into the Disney versions of the three little pigs only with psychopathic looking eyes and large sharp teeth **_" DON'T put me down! For the love of GOD! Do NOT put me down!" _**He begged, as he grabbed his tail just as it was about to dip into the heated water.

"Alexander Xanatos! What do you think you're doing?!" Came a loud woman's stern voice from the doorway of the nursery.

Alex gave a squeak of fright and lost his concentration, dropping The Wolf.

**__**

"AGH!" The Wolf screamed, as he fell and just missed the pot as it and the pigs vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"Sorry Momma." Alex apologised, as he looked at his mother who had her arms crossed and a very serious expression crossing her face.

"Wolf? Are you okay?" Lex asked, as he ran over to The Wolf as he transformed back into Aaron.

"Kid… magic… p-p-pigs!" He stuttered, his eyes staring at the ceiling in shock.

"Um… yeah… sure, I guess I should have warned you about that." The cyborg sighed.

Aaron returned to his senses after a few minutes and just looked at the child in disbelief "How… how did he do that?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry I have to apologise for that, I didn't realise my little sweetie here would do that."

"Sweetie?" The British man said in shock "he just tried to kill me!"

"Well I tried to warn you." Lex said with a grin.

"Oh thank you very much for that warning." Aaron growled sarcastically.

"Sorry Mr. Big Bad Wolf." Alex apologised.

"Whatever," Aaron growled "as far as I'm concerned, a kid with magic is as bad as a kid with a gun."

"I assure you Mr. Conners," said Owen as he stood next to Aaron and gave him the cold emotionless stare that he always gave people. "Young Alexander shall not be do that sort of thing again." His lips turned up just ever so slightly "though it is pleasing that the child can use his imagination in such a way to defend himself."

"Where the hell did you come from?" Aaron gasped.

"Through the door as you did." He replied.

"Owen has a way of being there when you don't expect him to be." Fox chuckled.

Aaron rolled his eyes "I'm sure." He looked down at Lex, and where were _you_ two hours ago?" He demanded "I thought we were going to have a game tonight?" 

The cyborg slapped his hand to his head "Oh man, I'm sorry, I completely forgot!" He moaned "I was with Wing and I guess I just lost the time and…"

"Ah, it's okay." Aaron smiled, "it's just Delilah's out with Rebecca again and I was pretty much bored out of my skull waiting for you that I played this Eliminator bloke." He gritted his teeth "He vaporised me TEN times!"

Lex smiled to himself, he didn't have the heart to tell him that The Eliminator was a girl. "Yeah… he's a tough one all right."

"So what were you doing with Wing?" Aaron said coyly.

"None of your business." The gargoyle replied with a blush.

"Oooh, you're just making more curious now." Aaron teased.

"Whatever," Lex said, growling slightly "listen I've got to show you something anyway, if you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah sure, whatever takes my mind off my life." He said casually, as he followed the short gargoyle out the room just as Xanatos walked in. "What was with that guys hand anyway?" He asked once he had moved out of hearing range…

*****

"How did it go honey?" Fox asked, as she put the now sleeping Alex to bed.

The billionaire just looked at his wife grimly "it didn't go at all."

Fox stared at her husband in confusion "What? Didn't you make the deal? I thought it was all sorted?"

"So did I… until I found out Mr. Wood decided that Feir Enterprises gave him a better deal."

"Feir Enterprises?" Fox questioned "I've heard of that company, but they only started up…"

"A week ago, and already it's taken two of my top customers." He walked up to the television, turned it on and picked the remote, putting it onto the News Channels.

*Flick* "…witnesses report that the woman who saved the couple referred to herself Project five and…"

*Flick* "It was a wolf! A big black wolf, it was breathing fire everywhere, man!"

*Flick* "…here he comes now, the multibillionaire who came out of nowhere…" announced a high toned woman.

"Ah, here we are." The billionaire said, as the screen showed a man with swept back brown hair, an orange sweater and grey jeans with people of the press taking photographs of him and trying to get him to say something into their microphones.

"Mr. Feir! Mr. Feir, over here! Can we have a few words?"

"THAT'S the owner of the company?!" Fox exclaimed, "Even you've got more dress sense than him."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Mr. Feir, you've only just started this company and already you've put one rival company out of business, how did you do it?"

"Please, call me Derek Feir and as for my secret… Well, let's just say that I know what people want and that certainly wasn't what that company was offering. It's just suicide if you don't think about the well being of your customers." The man replied.

"Genius!" Came the reply from the crowd.

"Say what?" Fox exclaimed, "he's already taken out a rival? Which one was it?"

"Eastbourne unlimited."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Unfortunately not." Xanatos replied, as he turned off the TV. "Whoever this man is, he's smart… and rich." He said grimly.

"You're not worried are you?" Fox smirked.

"Of course not, I've been wanting to put Eastbourne out of business for quite some time, it's just… unfortunate that this guy got there first.

"And you're not worried?" She asked coyly.

"Not in the slightest." He said coolly.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Absolutely not."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

*****

"So what do you think?" Lex asked, as he opened the door to his private room and pointed towards the object in question.

"Hey… that's pretty neat." Aaron said as he studied what appeared to be a hang glider, only slightly modified. The wings were more shaped like a gargoyles and the colouring was the same as the night sky, most certainly for camouflage. "So… who's it for?"

Lex gave him a hard 'who-do-you-think' stare "it's for Wing." He said.

"Oh…" Was Aaron's reply "I… guess that would make sense."

"Yeah… Wing's been stuck up in this castle ever since we saved her…" He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he saw her. "She seems to be fine staying, but sometimes I catch her looking over the side of the castle, like she wants to get out of here, I can't blame her really for that."

"Well I can't blame her either, I'd go crazy if I had to stay up here the whole time." Aaron said, as he ran his hand over the glider.

"It just wasn't fair that she lost the ability to glide and I…" Lex ran a hand down his cheek, "and I love her enough to want to give that back to her."

"You really do care for her… don't you?" Aaron smiled sympathetically.

Lex nodded his head in agreement "that's why I'm going to pop the question."

"You're gonna ask her to mate with you?!" Aaron said in surprise.

"Keep it down!" Lex hissed, as he shut the door with a slam. "Yes I'm going to ask her."

A silly little smile appeared on Aaron's face "well that's great! When are you going to ask her?"

"I've just got to do a few more adjustments to this and it'll be ready."

"Then lemme guess; you're gonna take her out for a glide and then under the light of the moon, you're gonna pop the question where she'll say yes and you two will live happily ever after?"

The small gargoyle blushed and nodded his head "that was the plan yeah."

"Aww, how romantic." Aaron teased, as he scrunched his face to look as cute as possible.

"Hey, you've know Delilah longer than I have Wing… how come _you_ haven't asked her yet." Lex asked evilly.

Aaron froze in his cutesy position and gave the cyborg a warning stare "Because…"

"Yes…?" Lex grinned.

Aaron paused; trying to think of an answer, but just frowned at the smile that the gargoyle was giving him. "Oh come on, that's not fair! No matter what answer I give you, I know you'll twist it!" The human growled.

"Darn straight I will." the gargoyle laughed.

"I hate you sometimes." Aaron snarled playfully, as he punched Lex in the arm…

*****

Amy's apartment, the next night…

"Hey Rebecca." Amy called, as she walked into the apartment carry a large box of steaming hot take away. "Sorry I'm late, but I've brought a Chinese home and I've got us a vid… ee…" She set the box down and curiously picked up a folded piece of paper with her name on it.

__

Amy,

  
Gone with my sister for a glide, will be home late, don't wait up.

  
Love Rebecca

  
X

"…Oh." Amy said slowly and folded it back up. "Well… well I guess that's okay. I'll just… just eat on my own…" She said, as she looked at the huge amounts of food, knowing that there was no way she was going to be able to eat all that by herself.

She looked at the note in her hand and tore it up and threw it in the bin. "I'll just eat on my own…"

****

The Labyrinth: 

"These pictures are wonderful Rebecca." Angela exclaimed, as she took the next drawing from Rebecca who was waving it in front of her face. "You have such a lovely style."

Rebecca blushed, as she pointed to some parts of the drawing and wrote something on her notepad.

"Yes, those wings look right to me." The lavender gargoyle replied. 

Rebecca smiled cheerfully at Angela, as she handed another picture for her to look at. Angela smiled back sadly at Rebecca, as she looked at the face that was so similar to her mothers, but there was something about it that upset her deeply.

****

ANGELA, WHAT IS WRONG? The mute asked.

"I've never seen my mother smile like that." Angela said quietly, "I've known her ever since I moved to Manhattan…. And not once have I seen her smile, or look as happy as you."

****

WHAT IS SHE LIKE? Rebecca wrote, suddenly becoming more curious about whose blood she was cloned from.

The lavender gargoyle ran her talons through her hair as she tried to think of the words best to describe her immortal mother. "She's better than she used to be, she's not possessed by hatred much these days."

****

BUT SHE DOES STILL HATE?

"She does seem to want to change, but she just doesn't seem to be able to. It's her way of life to hate humans, it's all she has known all these years." She perked up a bit "But she has befriended a human woman, that's helped my mother more than I ever thought… what are you writing?" She asked, as she watched Rebecca write something quickly on her notebook and handed it to the gargoyle.

****

YOU MEAN _OUR _MOTHER? It said.

Angela's eyes went wide with surprise and she bit her lip. Rebecca thought that Demona was her mother? Well... that technically was true in a way, but sadly she knew exactly what her mother would say to that. "Rebecca I'm not sure that…"

"There you are!" Exclaimed Delilah as she interrupted Angela, she walked up to behind the sofa and put her arms around her sister's neck, putting a wing between the Demona human and Angela.

Rebecca returned the hug and patted the sofa, asking if she wanted to sit down.

"I'll pass, thank you." The white haired female replied, turning her head away from her sister to shoot daggers at Angela, who was trying to push Delilah's wing, as politely as she could, out of her face? She turned her attention back towards her mute sister. "Rebecca, could you come with me? I've got something to show you."

The mute gave her a wondering look, as she stood up and followed after her, leaving Angela wondering why Delilah had given her that hostile look…

*****

After a few minutes of following her sister through the tunnels, they stopped in an empty room that looked just like the other none used room. She tapped Delilah on the shoulder and gave her a piece of paper.

****

WHAT IS IT YOU WANTED TO SHOW ME?

"Uh… I… I don't remember." The clone replied as she rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably, as if there was something she wasn't telling Rebecca.

The clone blinked in confusion, **WELL IN THAT CASE MAY I GO BACK TO ANGELA?** She asked, as she started to turn around and return to Angela.

"No!" Delilah cried as she grabbed her sister's arm, in desperation, to stop her leaving.

Rebecca stared at Delilah hard and pulled her arm out of her grip. **WHAT?** She demanded.

I don't want you to go back." The white haired clone mumbled once she realised what she had done, "I don't want you to go back to _her_."

****

WHO?

__

"Angela." Delilah muttered acidly, "I don't want you to be with Angela."

Rebecca gave her a confused look. **DO YOU NOT LIKE ANGELA?**

"No…" She growled as she turned away from her sister and her eyes started to glow in hatred. "No I don't."

****

WHY?

Delilah balled her hand into a fist before uncapping her wings in anger. "Because she beat me." She said angrily. "We had a fight once… and she beat me."

Rebecca scratched her head, why was her sister upset about that? It's not like everyone could win every battle they were in. **YOU SHOULD NOT GET WORKED UP ABOUT IT.** She wrote, sympathetically. 

"You don't understand!" Delilah shouted, "It wasn't just that she beat me… It was how she did it!" Her cheeks went deep red with the embarrassment of the memory.

****

WHAT HAPPENED? Rebecca asked, seeing how upset her sister was. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It happened just after we first met." Delilah said, "The clones had chased after their originals and it was just me and her… things had started off going my way, I had her just where I wanted her and then…" She bared her teeth in anger and looked down at the floor. "…Then she said 'look behind you, it's Thailog and I looked around… and she knocked me out!" She punched her fist into the nearest wall before looking at Rebecca, who had put a hand to her mouth. "It's not funny!" Delilah roared.

****

SORRY. Rebecca apologised, the smile still present on her face even as she wrote. **BUT IT IS FUNNY.**

  
"It's NOT!" The clone screamed, her eyes burning ruby red. "It was the oldest trick in the book and I fell for it!" She tried to fight back tears "I felt so… _stupid_!"

****

YOU'RE NOT STUPID! Rebecca wrote, her eyes showing deep concern for her sister's upset state.

"_She_ thinks I am, she and _our_ mother's think I'm a worthless, stupid forgery!" Delilah said miserably.

****

NO THEY DON'T. Was Rebecca's reply.

"And how would you know?!" Delilah snapped as she span round. "You've hardly spoken to Elisa and you've never even met Demona!"

****

I'D LIKE TO TALK TO THEM MORE. Rebecca replied.

"They won't." Delilah sneered, "They didn't want me… what makes you think they'll want you?"

****

I BET THEY DO WANT YOU.

"No. They. Don't!" Delilah said coldly as she moved her face closer to her sister's "Do you know who did this to my face?"

Rebecca shook her head as she looked at the three scars that protruded over the white haired gargoyle's face.

"Elisa did it." Delilah said bitterly, "She turned into a monster once… said horrible things about me, ruined my face…" She ran her fingers down the scars remembering that one painful memory.

****

I'M SURE SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT

"She DID!" Delilah snarled "She says she didn't, but she DID! She hates me and so does Demona!" She put her hands on her sister's shoulders "I don't want you to go through what I've been through…"

Rebecca looked at her sister in disbelief. **BUT I WANT TO KNOW THEM!** She wrote angrily. **I'VE LOOKED A LONG TIME FOR MY PAST… MY FAMILY. YOU CAN'T STOP ME GETTING TO KNOW THEM!** The mute gave her sister one more defiant look before storming off, her new goal in life decided.

"Sister wait…" Delilah pleaded holding her hands out in need as she watched her human twin walk into the shadows "… you'll regret it…" She said quietly as she wrapped her wings around herself and leaned against the wall. "You'll regret it…" She whispered again as she touched her scars.

*****

The Wolf jumped from building to building, as his fur coat glowed from the light of the bright full moon. He stopped at the edge of one building and crouched down onto all fours as he studied the landscape.**_ "I could do with some action." _**He sighed as he stared up at the moon as if it would give him what he wanted. He felt so bored that even a two-bit mugger would have been exciting right about now!

He sighed again heavily, as he looked over the edge and saw an interesting sight. **_"I wonder what those dogs are up to?" _**He asked himself, as he watched three dogs scrabble underneath some discarded wooden boxes.

He rubbed his arm, as he felt a sudden chill creep up his spine and his ears pricked up as they heard the sound of something charging up that no normal person could hear usually… _DANGER,_ his instincts told him, as a rumbling sound that sounded as if it were coming from behind, approached him!

He jumped to the side in alarm, as a beam of blue energy tore through the air where he had just been standing.

He rubbed his head with a moan, once the spots in his eyes faded. **_"What the heck was that?!"_** He groaned as he sat up and felt a wave of pain go through his tail. 

He yelped in pain, as he looked it and saw that it had been cleanly cut off, cauterised and everything!

He looked over to where the blast had hit and his eyes went wide with terror. The spot where he had been standing just moments ago had been reduced to empty space, not even a crack or even a trace of smoke.

**__**

"What… did this?" He asked himself, as he reached out and touched the hole. It was still cold. Though oddly there was a blue dust like residue, which looked familiar from somewhere…

His ears twitched as someone started laughing, slowly at first, but it became more maniacal. The Wolf looked at the building standing next to him and saw a figure disappear in a flash of light.

**__**

"That… laugh… it… it can't be…" He whispered just when he heard a ticking noise that sounded like it was very close. He looked down between his legs to see a circular object with a timer attached to it… and it was counting down!

3

**__**

"Oh…"

2

**__**

"…Crap!"

1

__

To be continued…

****


End file.
